What is love?
by JumpUpAndDown
Summary: Drew finds May staring into space and decides to talk to her. What happens when she decides to throw an unexpected question at him. Will he able to answer it?


A/N : Hi. This is JUAD here, just wanna say that I hope that you'll like this story. It's my first attempt at Contestshipping, and hope all Contestshippers out there find this satisfactory! :D

Enjoy.

* * *

WHAT IS LOVE? {contestshipping} -one-shot

May Maple was sitting on a bench, on the beach, facing the ocean. The brunette let out a long sigh as she shut her eyes. Her mind replayed the last battle. She had won easily, since she was up against a beginner, whose Quilava was no match for her Glaceon.

But she knew that the last battle wasn't the hard one. Oh no, it was the one before that. The one where she was up against Harley, her long-time purple-haired Cacturne-costume wearing rival. If Drew hadn't been there to cheer her on, this ribbon, her fifth and final ribbon, would not be hers.

May let out a sigh as her thoughts turned to the emerald-eyed co-ordinator with whom she was traveling with. Ever since her return from the Sinnoh region, their relationship had definitely taken a turn for the best. Sometimes, when she had time to herself, May even pondered on her feelings for her traveling buddy.

"Well, look, if isn't May out here looking all gloomy when she just got her fifth ribbon." May slid her body to the side of the bench, making room for Drew to sit. May had to control the blush threatening to spill all over her cheeks.

"Hi Drew." May mentally congratulated herself on the nice save. There he was, Drew Hayden, who could possibly be the man, or boy, of her dreams. She looked at him, and immediately wished she hadn't, since he was looking at her, and when emerald clashed with sapphire, there was an unmistakable spark that passed through her. Plus it didn't help that the sunset was making him more radiant than ever.

"I know I'm good-looking May, but you don't have to stare." Drew said, smirking. This time May couldn't stop the blush from spreading itself on her face.

"And you're blushing May? Really?" He continued, laughing lightly and leaning against the bench. Said brunette rolled her eyes and punched him lightly on his shoulder.

"So..." May said, attempting to start a conversation. "We've both got our five ribbons now. And two months till' the Grand Festival. So it'll be training, training and more training, I'm guessing?"

"You guessed right. And I, unlike you, will win it this time." The arrogance dripping from every word he said irritated May, and she glared at Drew.

"Think again Hayden." She said, irked and suddenly feeling very tired.

"Oh really Maple? We're on surnames now?" Drew said, very hyped-uped for a reason that May didn't want to know.

"Why are you so hyped-uped Hayden?" May asked. Okay, maybe she did want to know.

"Oh, nothing." He said, enjoying drowning May in suspense. But to his surprise, she didn't try to talk it out of him.

Instead, she leaned against the bench too, next to Drew, folded her arms and stared out into space. The green-haired boy looked curiously at the teenage girl sitting next to him. He had been planning on confessing his little crush on her, but since May was in such a foul mood, he decided it would be wiser to leave it until later. He frowned to himself and started chewing his lip, but a question from May almost caused him to bite it off.

"Drew, what is love?" May asked, voice calm and mature.

"Huh? What is what?" Poor Drew was rendered speechless. "Huh..?"

"What. Is. Love?" May repeated slowly, but patiently, as if talking to an over-emotional two-year old.

"Urm, why?" Drew said, frantically raking his brain for an appropriate answer to that question.

"I just want to know. But if you don't know, I guess I can't force you to, right?" She told him, standing up and starting to make her way back to the Pokemon Centre. Drew panicked. She wasn't supposed to leave, that's what he always did, complete with a rose.

"Wait May!" He said, and being the gentleman he was, stood up too. He grasped her wrist, and pulled her back to him. He stood facing her, holding both her hands in his, oblivious to the wild thumping of May's heart. He took a deep breath.

"May, this is a really unexpected, not to mention weird, question. But I, being the kind soul I am, will answer it." He shifted his weight to his other foot nervously.

"Love is when you would do anything for someone. When you want them to be happy, even when you can't be there to share the happiness with them. Because you just care too much about them that you don't care if you're hurt or sad, as long as they're safe and happy, you're okay."

May's eyes widened. "Oh Drew..." But he wasn't done. He placed a finger on May's lips.

"And love is also... What I feel for you May." He smiled a genuine smile and gently pecked his lips on May's cheek.

May stood there, mouth hanging open, eyes wide and disbelieving. Did what she think just happened, happened?

When she finally did regain her sense of reality, Drew was gone. In his place was a beautiful red rose, petals soft and sweet-smelling. She inhaled the wonderful aroma before grinning and turning on her heels. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her, smiling as wide as a maniac the whole way.

When she caught sight of the signature green hair and purple jacket, she screamed his name for the whole world to hear. He, naturally, turned around, and was almost thrown off balance by the orange-cladded figure.

"Drew, drew, drew..." she said, shaking her head against his chest. She looked up at his confused face and her smile grew wider. "You missed Hayden."

And with that she kissed him gently on the lips.

And you can't say he didn't return it, because that would be lying.

* * *

A/N: There! Was it good? Could be better? Let me know in your reviews. Please.


End file.
